Kuroku Naichingeru
Background Kuroku Naichingeru is a Jounin-rank Shinobi in Omoichidou and an Intermediate member of the Assassin Corps. Personality Kuroku is a fairly quiet and reserved individual, however over the years that he's known his friend Atsuo he has learned to lighten up and open up to other people. He isn't exactly one for pranks or fooling around, and accomplishes tasks at hand in a timely and methodical fashion. Unfortunately, Kuroku also has a crippling shyness around women, which he has been working on eliminating. Appearance Kuroku has the snow white hair his family is known for, feathered and swept back. He has icy blue eyes and a fair complexion with twin 'snake-fang' piercings on his chin. Kuroku also sports two tattoos of shuriken; one on each bicep. In his academy years, he wore a black, sleeveless jacket, dark green pants, and a blue hipskirt tied off by a red rope belt. His current outfit consists of a dark black trenchcoat with pink trim, a grey tank top with a black nylon undershirt, blue jeans, black steel-toed boots, and dark fingerless gloves. His Heartshrine shinobi headband is used as a belt buckle. Abilities Kuroku is fairly skilled at Lightning-based ninjutsu, which is what his family is mostly known for. He constantly works and trains every day to find new ways to implement lightning in his attacks, and his skill slowly increases over time. Kuroku is also fairly skilled in taijutsu, as well as the utilization of throwing knives, ninja wire, shuriken, kunai, and his shortsword. As an Assassin, Kuroku highly specializes in stealth and the usage of poison, usually in syringes or vials that hold his throwing knives. One poison he consistently uses involves western water hemlock, which chiefly affects the central nervous system. 'Stats' Relationships Atsuo Kobiru Kuroku's long-time best friend and partner on many missions and occasions. Kuroku holds a small hint of jealousy towards his friend due to his relationship status (and how Kuroku's own status is the polar opposite of Atsuo), but it does not affect any aspect of their friendship. Chell and Reina Naichingeru Kuroku holds his two twin sisters very dear to his heart, and he still hurts from time to time due to their deaths. Both sisters died in a fight against a rival clan of marauders protecting their injured brother, and Kuroku held himself and his parents responsible for not protecting them. As time went on he began to not dwell on them and instead fight to preserve their memory, as they fought to preserve his life, which was advised by his good friend Atsuo. Makoto and Kara Naichingeru Kuroku held a deep respect for his parents when he lived under their care. Once a rival clan of marauders attacked his family and killed his twin sisters, Kuroku felt responsible for their deaths and also held his parents accountable, which prompted his fleeing from home. As he lived in Heartshrine and made many revelations within its caring walls, he dropped his resentment towards his parents and himself and moved on. His parents commend him for being a strong shinobi and a strong person. Life in Omoichidou ''Pre-TimeSkip Pre-Heartshrine Kuroku was born into a small, nomadic clan of marauders and rogue ninja that embodied the Naichingeru clan and its followers. He was partially trained in the arts of survival and battle alongside his sisters, Chell and Reina. One fateful day, the clan was attacked by another travelling band of rogues. The battle was long, however the Naichingeru clan emerged victorious. But among the casualties of war were Kuroku's dear sisters, who fell protecting their injured brother from another marauder's assault. Kuroku ran from home shortly afterwards, holding a deep resentment for his family and himself for a very long time. He learned the tricks and tools of survival and wandered the earth in search of a new home for most of his childhood. Academy Days After living in the wilderness for a long period of his life, learning every skill needed to survive, Kuroku happened upon the walls of the Heartshrine Village and found repose. He entered the village as a refugee and enrolled in the Ninja Academy, unfortunately at an age that was higher than most of the other students. Regardless, Kuroku passed through each class and graduated, becoming a Genin. Crimson Invasion Arc. As the Crimson Order appeared out of nowhere and attacked Omoichidou, Kuroku joined with Atsuo and a few other team members to fend off some of the more potent attackers. Bunny Festival Kuroku did not play much of an important part in the Bunny Festival. It can be assumed that Kuroku was training in solitude during the event. Chunin Exams Kuroku, vying to further advance in his studies and his abilities as a shinobi, applied for the Chunin Exams. In these gruling tests, Kuroku had to face many obstacles: a written exam, a forbidden forest filled with ghosts and wraiths (and dragons), the haunting memory of his sisters, and finally his own friend Atsuo. However, as these tests were based on performance rather than results, Kuroku was able to attain Chunin rank and was given his flak jacket. Shortly after this event, however, Kuroku was plagued by the haunting memory of his sisters yet again, brought upon his mind by the embodiment of his inner darkness and low self-esteem. Kuroku was fortunately able to eliminate the angered thoughts that poured into his mind, disposing of his low self-esteem and dropping the grudge he held against himself and his family. Wonderland Arc Kuroku was transformed into a dragonfly during the time where a hex formed the world into some Tim Burton nightmare. Not much else is known. RPG Arc Kuroku was one of the many Rogues involved in the quest to save the village during its transformation into a fantasy role-playing game world. Something in the Water Arc Kuroku was also affected by the pink emotion-juice that 'plagued' the village, but since he rarely talked to others and was very shy towards women anyway, not much about him changed. During this time, Kuroku was one of the Assassin recruits who had to help mend the broken hearts that flooded the village during the month of February. Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Kuroku once again vied to further advance in his skills and studies, so he applied to become a Jounin. Before these tests began, however, Kuroku was plagued with a nightmare. In this dream, Atsuo and Kuroku were held captive by a band of rogue ninja, led by a lunatic bandit sporting a mohawk. By the end of the dream, fortunately, Kuroku was able to dispatch the rogue ninja and rescue his friend, only to wake up in a cold sweat. In the tests that lied ahead later, Kuroku demonstrated the skill, tact, and representation of the village's motto (WE REGRET NOTHING) to achieve the rank of Jounin. Road to Ninja Arc When the village was turned into an upside-down version of itself, Kuroku became a very outgoing, loudmouthed, and sarcastic individual. He went on a wild adventure with new arrivals and some sort of indiscernable 'thing,' got girl advice from a fat and happy Atsuo, and rocked a pink button-up dress shirt and a wolf tail. Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Kuroku took a lot of this time to train and become a better assassin and user of lightning-based jutsu. He reflected on his sisters, but did not dwell on their loss like he usually did. He had learned to fight for their memory, and not for revenge. Battle of the Bands Arc Kuroku did not have a very important role in this arc. His team were developing a band where Kuroku would become lead vocalist, but the band never performed for other people so no one really knew about it. Who Dunnit Arc Kuroku became a private eye and an assassin for hire as the village searched for the Mikokage in the 1920s-style Omoichidou. In this time, Kuroku followed clues that led to the Mikokage's location as the other teams did, as well as took on a job to eliminate an arms dealer that could've had a connection with the Mikokage's disappearance. Heart Shrine Festival Kuroku studied more often during this time, occasionally attending the festivites around him and donning a kimono for the first time. He was just as shocked as the other villagers when people began disappearing. The War on Two Fronts Arc Kuroku was sent back into the past alongside Atsuo and their respective teams to impersonate a travelling circus and blend in with the olden-day Omoichidou citizens. Kuroku found himself face to face with one of the Amatou ancestors, which led to the near compromisation of his mission. However, Kuroku was able to evade the potential bullet and preserved his disguise. Soon the team ran into the leader of the Crimson Order himself, Hoshiko. Kuroku came to assist his friend Atsuo as the flower boy and the Crimson Order leader fought. In the climax of the fight, Hoshiko claimed that he could use the time-travelling portal that he had been using to eliminate those of Omoichidou to bring back Kuroku's sisters, and change history so that they never would have died. But Kuroku rejected this ruse, explaining that even though he still hurt from time to time, he would not have been who he was today had history not unfolded the way it did. Kuroku and Atsuo then proceeded to defeat the Crimson Order leader Hoshiko, and ultimately it was Kuroku who used a syringe to put the hate-fueled psychopath under. Post WAR-Arc Tying Up Loose Ends After the war ended, Kuroku was assigned to search the surrounding area of Omoichidou for Crimson Order remnants. When he embarked on this journey, however, he ran into multiple roadblocks, all taking the form of the demons he's faced in the past. Hoshiko, the mohawk bandit, Dark Kuroku, and the haunting thought of his sisters' deaths plagued Kuroku's mind until his own parents came to snap him out of his dark trance. In this time, Kuroku caught up with his parents and made amends, finally relieving the pain of loss from his shoulders. His father then gifted him the pendant of his Mukade ancestors, which the snowy-haired assassin took with fervor. As he made his way back into the forest to continue his mission, Kuroku also then ran into the wanted Crimson Order member, Hanzo Okuma. But after a 'brief' conversation with the samurai-shinobi hybrid, he discovered that Hanzo had left the Order after the War and was now plagued with guilt and regret, just as Kuroku was. The assassin was able to relieve Hanzo of his inner demons, and they both went their separate ways, with Kuroku heading back to Omoichidou and Hanzo heading back to his home in the mountains, promising a fight with Kuroku in the future. 'Trivia''' * Kuroku's favorite food is shrimp, and he has a very potent intolerance to any incredibly spicy food. * Kuroku has endured three fights within his own psyche: one with Chell and Reina, one with his inner demons, and one with a psychotic bandit that sported a mohawk along with two other bandits that sought after the Heart Stone. * Kuroku's tanto has a retractable blade, which allows for easier storage and portability. It also opens up a world of executions that become possible with the flick of a switch. * Kuroku once revealed the event involving his sisters to an entire classroom of academy students through a vivid genjutsu. He has never aspired to learn any genjutsu or become better at the skill since. Reference Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:Refugee Category:Assassin Category:Jounin Category:Original40 Category:Boy! Category:Male